1. Field of Invention
Cleaning devices of many shapes and sizes have been created for handling a variety of needs. Currently, there are no devices that allow a user to clean ceiling fan blades without the use of a ladder, step stool, or other elevating device. Brooms, mops, and handled devices grant the user safe access to the lower portion of the fan blade. In order to clean the tops of these blades, the user must resort to the potential hazards of using elevating devices and apparatuses.
The present invention relates to cleaning devices and, more specifically, to a device that allows a user to clean both the top and bottom of a ceiling fan blade without the need for an elevating device of any kind. The invention may be adapted to work with a wide variety of blade types, shapes, and sizes. Additionally, this invention will not damage the blade, its finish, or fan mechanism in any way.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various prior art cleaning devices and the like, as well as the apparatuses and the methods of their construction in general, are known and found to be exemplary of the U.S. prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,892 to Westhoff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,420 to Westhoff and Williams, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,018 to Zaidan, each disclose a device for cleaning venetian blinds and the like, using forked devices over which a plurality of tubular cleaning surfaces are placed.
Specifically, the Westhoff patent, while providing a method for adapting a source of vacuum power to the cleaning surface, lacks a sufficient mechanism for securing said ceiling fan blades, which are prone to rotate around a central hub if pushed.
Further, the second Westhoff U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,420 possesses no method for easily and conveniently engaging ceiling fan blades as the bristles are contained within a central passage between parallel branches of a tubular member.
Zaidan, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,018, discloses a bifurcated structure, providing arms possessing inwardly projecting bristles. In Westhoff, et al., the central channel, with inwardly facing bristles, provides an identical result; that is, no convenient method for cleaning a ceiling fan blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,221 to Nicoli discloses no method for connecting a vacuum attachment, for reaching ceiling fan blades, or for cleaning fan blades without resorting to holding ceiling fan blades by hand or by other devices.
Goguen, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,046, provides a method for cleaning a plurality of substantially flat surfaces simultaneously, but lacks adaptability for the safe and convenient cleaning of ceiling fan blades.
Delacretaz's invention, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,625, lacks adaption to suction devices and further requires an elevated apparatus for cleaning ceiling fan blades. It further lacks adaption for convenient cleaning of said ceiling fan blades.
Likewise, Dunn, U.S. Pat. No. 843,590; Hillis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,175; and Becker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,766,870, disclose no apparatus for the safe or practical cleaning of elevated, pivotably-mounted, ceiling fan blades.
None of the prior art, either singly or in combination, discloses the novel construction of the present invention; the features of the present invention provide for the safe and convenient cleaning of ceiling fan blades.